In between the lines
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: It's been some years since Gaara became the Kazzekage and Matsuri thinks back and realizes how much she misses spending time with him besides Kazekage business. At home she revives a troubling letter from Gaara. What could it be about?
1. Part 1

**A/N:  
**Hey you guys. Well, I was planning to publish this as a oneshot, but when translating the story from Norwegian to English it expanded so much that I've decided to divide it into three parts - that by themselves are longer then the whole original one.

I wrote the original Norwegian one back in middle school and I've been meaning to put it up here for quite a time. I guess I was really inspired by all the fanfics I read back then - and I do adore the GaaMatsu pairing.

I hope you enjoy it, and I do love getting feedback - it helps me grow, so please take time to sit down and write down your thoughts.

Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**In Between the lines - Part 1/3**

* * *

Matsuri was passing down the streets of Sunagakure. On the sky big and colorful clouds were gathering, creating an amazing display that was reflected on the sand beneath her feet. The streets were quite peaceful considered the amount of people living in the ninja capital, but it wasn't too unusual when it came to daily life here. Most of the village's inhabitants were probably inside preparing for the evening. It had been that way ever since the current Kazekage was young, possessed and unable to control the sand spirit inside of him, and anyone roaming outside after nightfall could have ended up having a fatal meeting with the child.

The seventeen year old kunoichi came to a halt as she reached the outskirts of town and lifted her head to look up at her home. Many of the villagers gossiped about how she came to live there, wondering how an academy student with no special talents or abilities had been able to get her hands on one of Suna's then newest and finest ninja apartments. Matsuri smiled as she remembered some of the accusations she'd had thrown at her. Everything from her blackmailing a member of the council to being the secret heir of some important citizen or lord had been suggested as possible methods she was apparently capable of. One, the baker down the corner of the Kazekage's office had even suggested that she, and Matsuri had to giggle at the thought of it, had seduced Gaara and made him give her the apartment as a token of his love. The ideas were all absurd, and Matsuri was pleased when the neighbors had finally stopped looking at her with such insulting thoughts running through their heads.

Four years had passed since then but still the answer to the so called 'apartment mystery' was known only by two individuals. Matsuri being one of them.

The truth was actually quite simple and undramatic. When she chose Gaara to be her mentor and guide upon graduating, she'd also chosen to let him into her personal life. Normally the relationship between student and mentor wouldn't have been as close as hers had been, but since she was his only student, all of his focus was on her. In the beginning the fact that Gaara would be able to keep an eye on her all hours of both day and night had scared her. But, as things turned out, she'd began to realize that her mentor was not planning to invade her private life and she stopped worrying about eyes made of his sand following her around.

This had changed when they were assigned to go on a mission. It was her first real mission as a genin and, to give her a more realistic feeling of how o use teamwork in missions, Temari had volunteered two of her own students to accompany them. Everything had gone according to plan and they had completed their mission with ease when, as they were on their way back to Suna, a group of bandits had jumped them. The attackers had clearly been unaware of who they'd tried to pick a fight with because, not only were they easily defeated, when they'd heard one of the other students ask Gaara what to do with them all five grown men had started to sweat and had looked quite terrified at the mere mention of his name.

The battle had been a quick one despite both Gaara and Matsuri had stood by watching and let the more attack-minded pupils take care of the fighting. Rounding up the bandits, they had escorted them to the nearest village and handed them over to the guards for them to decide the punishment. They had finished the rest of the journey in silence, the only interrupting being the boasting of the victorious teens.

Temari had met them at the gate, asking Gaara about her students accomplishments and behavior. Her brother's answer was short and precarious as always and, after a brief talk, both she and her students had left for the headquarters. Matsuri had been planning to go straight home but as she was excusing herself Gaara had cut her off and taken her with him to a hillside. They'd been sitting there in companionable silence for a while when Gaara had broken it to speak to her, asking her of the reason for her reaction he'd seen in her earlier on. She had told him that even though she'd gotten used to handling weapons, she'd frozen up when the target was actual people and the goal was to inflict harm. Gaara had let her speak her mind, not interrupting her, but taking in every word the young brunette said. He'd remembered Matsuri telling him of her parents death, but he hadn't seen how deeply it had wounded her. Even before the whole story had been told Gaara knew what he had to do. Earlier that week he'd been summoned to the jōnin special council and asked if he'd be willing to be a candidate for the position as the fifth Kazekage. At first he'd been unsure. Why should people want him, their monster, as their leader? Why should he want to be it himself? He'd left the meeting with a promise to give his reply within the week. Days had gone by, but it was at this moment that he first realized that he could do good. He wanted to prove himself and there was no better way to do that than accepting their offer. Gaara smiled as he looked at his student, realizing his heart was set on achieving something. Two weeks later, as the counsel officially announced him as the fifth Kazekage, his first decision had been that the academy student Matsuri was to be granted one of the apartments that were under construction as a reward for her helping him to make his choice, as well as a gift from her friend.

Matsuri got her key and unlocked the door. The apartment wasn't big, but the view was to die for – not literary of course. The house consisted of three rooms, all on ground floor. There was the bedroom, the bathroom, and then a combination room that served as both the living room and kitchen. Matsuri loved everything about her home but nothing could compare to the little window in her bedroom. The view there wasn't the same beautiful scenery as the one the windows in the main living area provided, but it had been the deciding factor in which apartment she has chosen. Laying on her bed, she could see the administrative building and, not only that, but the window gave her an almost perfect view of the Kazekage's office.

* * *

Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis


	2. Part 2

**A/N:  
**So, time for the second chapter. I know it's been a while, but I've been working on several stories at the time. Next time will be the third and last chapter.

I hope you enjoy it, and I do love getting feedback - it helps me grow, so please take time to sit down and write down your thoughts.

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**In Between the lines - Part 2/3**

* * *

A gentle smile played on the girl's lips as she walked inside and took off her shoes before she put down her equipment bag. Grabbing a pair of fluffy, baby pink slippers she made her way through the room and let herself fall down on the bed. Her eyes automatically looked through the window searching for a hint of Gaara's familiar red hair. She couldn't find any. Letting out a sigh, Masuri admitted to herself that she really missed the old times. Back then she had been able to just walk up to him and share what was on her mind. She couldn't do those things anymore.

"Gaara..." her lips trembled just by the soft whisper of his name. Gaara. He was her mentor, her teacher, her ally - and even though many of the locals found it hard to swallow: her friend. Matsuri felt her hand clench and her lips tighten as her thoughts brought her back to the crowning ceremony...

The village of Sunagakure had been filled with people that was not only from Suna itself but also from other villages from far and near. The Daimyō, the Feudal Lord of the Sand, was of course present with a great number of both servants and guards. Matsuri could not ignore the fact that it seemed like the leader was far better protected than he'd been on any other, and maybe even more exposing, events. Doubtlessly this was a precaution taken to prevent him from harm if the monster that dwelt inside the soon-to-be Kazekage.

The ceremony had been a long and tiresome one. Matsuri had, at the result of Gaara's request, been given a seat in the front. After being told this, his student had been given quite an honor, and Matsuri had been more than happy to accept. That was until she been seated there for an hour, still waiting for the introduction part to come to an end. An eternity later – or so it felt, the old council had finally called up Gaara and presented him with his Kazekage robes and crown. Matsuri had felt her heart swell up and almost burst with pride as the crowd had given him a standing applause, welcoming their new Kazekage to the position. She hadn't know it back then; she hadn't expected that everything would change between them as soon as he accepted the official wear.

After the ceremony a selection of exclusive guests were invited to a special dinner in the headquarters to dine and to continue the celebration of the Kazekage. Matsuri had rushed up towards Gaara as soon as the ceremony was over, ready to almost throw herself at him to congratulate him before he left for the dinner. She'd never reached him. As she charged in, a pair of strong arms had gripped her, not violently but firmly.

"You cannot enter the building." The owner of the arm was a tall and strong man that Matsuri remembered seeing keeping the headquarters guarded. "Restrictions have been taken to secure the safety of the Daimyō. I'm afraid you won't be able to see the Kazekage until later." His voice was determent but a gentle layer was added to it, telling that Matsuri that he was sorry but that there was nothing he could do about it. The young kunoichi had nodded understanding to the guard as she'd left, making her way home to her bed to sleep.

The next day Matsuri had jumped out of bed eager to arrive early at the headquarters to meet her teacher, no, her friend. She jumped into her regular day off clothes and grabbed a piece of bread on her way out. Down at the office there had been a lot of people gathering despite the early hours. Matsuri sighed. This meant that there wouldn't be much time for them to talk, but she would at least be able to drop by with a smile and a congratulations. Assured by this, Matsuri had stepped into the line, patiently waiting for her turn. As she reached the inner part of the hallway leading to the Kazekage's office a hawk attracted her attention. Beside the door a young woman dressed in formal wear looked at her.

"Your errand?" the woman asked, her voice flat and without trace of emotion.

"I'm here to see Gaara," Matsuri replied nervously, a bright pink shade showing in her cheeks. The woman's eyes narrowed, a probing gaze looking her up and down before repeating the question.

"I was thinking of visiting him," The young girl's voice shook slightly, unsure of what more to say. "Congratulating him on his new position and all..."Matsuri looked up at the unfamiliar lady, unsure what to expect.

"That is noted, miss..." She glanced down at Matsuri, her pen resting on a sheet of paper.

"Matsuri. His student." Matsuri replied, a smile growing on her face. The woman raced an eyebrow, scribbling down her name.

"You're his former student?"

"What? Former? No, I'm his present student." The woman cut her off with a flick of her hand.

"The Kazekage has no students. You might have been a student of 'Gaara', but you are not one of the Kazekage." A horrified expression filled Matsuri's face. She was dismissed as a student?

"But, ehm I-" The woman let out a sigh.

"You're worried about your teaching I understand..." She browsed through some papers on her clipboard. "You're okay with Temari, right?" Her pen moved in a quick motion, "There, you are now assigned to her."

"But, Gaara-" Matsuri opened her mouth, once again trying to get the woman to let her see her friend but was she once again cut off by the flick of her hand.

"The Kazekage," she interrupted, a clear emphasis on his rank, "Is quite busy. He is not for the likes of you. Whatever 'arrangements' the two of you had are over now. He's the Kazekage" Her eyes narrowed as she glared sent Matsuri a strict glance "And you are, along with all others, obligated to refer to him by his title." The corners of her mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile. "I'll make sure to leave him a note."

Matsuri had left the building with a heavy heart. It was as if he was gone. The position had not only taken away most of her time with him, but also their bond and his name... 'Why would he do that?' she wondered. Why would he have left it all behind? Last time she'd talked to him about it he'd seemed so hostile to the whole idea. 'And I have to thank you for helping me reach the decision' he'd said. Did that mean that she'd pushed him? That this wouldn't have happened if she'd just let the issue go? Had he accepted so that he could finally get rid of her – for good? All these thoughts had been unbearable and Matsuri had beaten herself up thinking it through over and over. At last Temari had stepped in, telling Matsuri that is was not her fault or Gaara's intentions that this had happened, and after a month Matsuri had started to believe it. Since then she'd been called into his office more than once, but it had always been on official business and the strict woman had always been present in the room. Once in a while there were arranged events and closed parties, but when attending these Gaara was always surrounded by high profile guests, and Matsuri had not felt like it was within her rights to intrude on them.

Rapid knocking on the front forced Matsuri back into the present and she opened her eyes. Once again there was someone knocking and the girl gathered momentum and jumped out of the bed onto her feet before rushing over to the door. She opened it and on the outside she found her neighbor, a short and stocky woman, standing there. Her hand was held high in the air, ready to bring down on the door once again.

"Yes?" The woman halted as she noticed that the door was open and its resident was greeting her.

"Oh, Matsuri." She reaching her hand into her pocked and pulled out a scroll. "Here, this came for you earlier." Matsuri took the scroll and looked down at it. It was marked with the Kazekage's seal.

"Oh, thanks." The woman nodded good bye and then waddled downhill in direction of the village. Matsuri watched for a moment before returning to the inside. Once inside she walked over to the small kitchen table and drew out a chair before sitting herself down on it. With shaking fingers she turned the scroll in her hands, anxious of what its content could be. It wasn't often that such a scroll was given. Most of the times it was to promote a ninja after a splendid almost imaginary good job or service – something Matsuri knew for a fact wasn't the case, which meant that it had to be the other purpose of such a letter. When the scroll wasn't to praise it was almost always to contemn. Matsuri gulped as some of the stories she'd heard in town came to mind: A blacksmith that been working under the previous Kazekage for more then a decade had one day received such a letter. The blacksmith had been filled with joy as he was sure it had to be a raise or another lucrative present to thank him for his long and fateful service. However, as he opened it in front of his whole family, all he got was a short and hostile message telling him his work had been outdated and that he and his services no longer was welcome in Sunagakure.

Matsuri shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. It wasn't for sure that it was something bad – just very, very likely, but there was only one way of knowing for sure... With a quick motion she ripped off the seal and drew in a deep breath.

' Matsuri

The nature of our earlier relations has come to the attention of the council.  
You are to meet with me on the hillside at nine to discuss the matters of your future.

- Gaara '

She put the scroll down, her hands trembeing even more. The Kazekage wanted to talk to her on request of the council – and when those old folks got involved it never brought any good. Matsuri took a deep breath and gathered herself before getting up and walking into her bedroom to prepare herself.

Half an our later she walked back into the main area of her home, her hair still wet from the shower. As she passed kitchen table on her way to the refrigerator she could feel her eyes drawn towards the scroll and she felt her body tense up once more. Still, she had to get something to eat before heading out. Who knew how long she would be gone? With a flabby movement she got out a bottle of water and then headed over to the bench to make herself some sandwiches before sitting down at the table to consume her food.

As she finished her meal, Matsuri had a look at the time. Barely an hour until they were supposed to meet... She sighed and hurried to clean the dishes before sliding into her bedroom to get changed. Matsuri knew that her attire wouldn't save her from condemnation but, a faint smile tingled her lips, if she was going down, she could at least look good.

A couple of minutes later she was standing in front of the body sized mirror examining her clothing with a critical gaze. She'd replaced her the usual plain pullover with a sleek silk shirt in a soft tone of green tea. The shirt was one she has bought herself as a gift in the event of Gaara's crowning but she had never gotten to wear it. She had waited for an opportunity to wear it while being with her mentor. Matsuri clenched her fist on top of her heart, concealing the head of a dark purple dragon, it's body drenched over her left shoulder and ending in a tail on her lower back. To compliment the shirt the rest of her clothes were simple yet tasteful – a pair of light gray tights covered by a short and cox-gray miniskirt. Matsuri let out a satisfied grunt. Not too bad, she thought to herself before she headed out, scroll in hand. It was time to find out exactly where she stood with the Kazekage.

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	3. Part 3

**A/N:  
**Okay, so here we are. The final chapter of my GaaMatsu story. It's kinda sad to end it, but I'm also quite happy with how this part turned out to be.

I really have to thank those of you cheering me on as I wrote - your support really help me guys. Thank you so much!

Also, I've been thinking a little about this... Would you guys like to read a continuation of the story? If you do, then tell me in a review, in a PM or by using social media^^

I hope you enjoy it, and I do love getting feedback - it helps me grow, so please take time to sit down and write down your thoughts.

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pinterest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**In Between the lines - Part 3/3**

* * *

Matsuri headed down the hillside, nerves building up and dragging her down towards the village. With every step she felt like another weight was placed on her shoulders and she had to force herself to move each foot. By the time she reached the village her whole being felt as though it was close to being crushed under the pressure and anxiety. 'This is how it must feel inside Gaara's sand barrier', Matsuri thought to herself. It was a scary, almost horrifying thought and she wrapped her arms over her chest, hugging herself in attempt to calm down. Ever since she'd heard about the demon sealed within Gaara – the monster of the hidden Sand, Matsuri had feared its tremendous power and its murderous nature. However, as she got to know and learned more about the carrier of the sand spirit all of the fear and terror she'd previously felt for Gaara was now solely of the power he wielded towards their enemy. Matsuri shuddered. She knew that Gaara would never use his power against her like that though. He was no longer the brutal and cold murderer he'd been back in the days before she'd met him, but still... Matsuri knew Gaara, knew him as well as his siblings. For her to be called out to meet him because their friendship... She just couldn't help but feel an emotional hand of sand take a grip on her heart, slowly tightening its grip until her heart would eventually crush.

The village was close to abandoned as Matsuri passed through it. The sun had now gone to sleep with many of the village's inhabitants and the only sign of life was the many lanterns and different light jars placed on the outside of the buildings. Matsuri came to a halt and tilted her head to look up, admiring the night sky. The moon was beautiful and almost a perfect circle, surrounded by a sea of bright and tender glowing stars. 'It's almost a shame', she thought. It was such a beautiful night and instead of being allowed to admire it she was forced to attend what probably would be her downfall in one way or another. Back when she'd been Gaara's student, she'd often wandered these streets at night on her way to watch the stars from the hill – the same hill she was now approaching. Matsuri choked down a bitter laugh. To think that the place holding so many good memories would, from this day on, also probably hold one of the worst. A tear formed in the corner of her eye but she quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand. This wasn't the time to get emotional. Crying was something she could do when she returned home after the meeting. If she was allowed back in the house...

Lifting her gaze Matsuri could see the hill. It was one of the highest spots of the villages and kunoichi knew that it would take time to climb it even for a ninja like herself. This in mind, she picked up her pace and headed towards the bottom of the hillside where she knew of a path leading to the top.

Matsuri kept walking and climbing her way up towards the meeting point. Climbing up the last hilltop, she took in the surroundings, noticing that it seemed silent and deserted. The young kunoichi let out a sigh of relief learning that she was alone. She had no idea how she would have approached the Kazekage if he was already there.

"You came," a hoarse voice made Matsuri jump as her heart skipped a beat, and she swirled around. Behind her stood Gaara.

Matsuri was lost for words. Her eyes fixated on the outline of his silhouette against the moon. Without a sound the Kazekage walked over to the cliff and sat down, turning his head to look for his student over his shoulder.

"Come sit down," His voice was calm and friendly, inviting the girl to take a seat beside him. She met his eyes and for a brief moment she could feel the spark they had shared in the past as sky blue met ebony. As sudden as the gaze had started he broke it off. "Matsuri," he insisted. The girl regained control of her body and nervously made her way over to his side.

They sat in silence, eyes focused down on the village that lay beneath them. It was like looking up at the sky. The different sources of light Matsuri had passed by earlier in the evening had grown in intensity compared to the darkness surrounding them and were now shining up on them as a refection of the sky above them.

"I assume you're unaware of the nature of this conversation." His voice was steady, revealing no emotion. Matsuri felt his eyes on her, but stared absently on the ocean of lights beneath her feet. "It's been a subject of discussion for a while," He halted his sentence, and she felt his gaze tingle across the bare skin of her arms. "...and this week they came to a final decision." The young kunoichi felt her intestines turn and tumble as the significance of his words occurred to her.

"Oh..." she muttered, the tears she'd been pushing down throughout the whole evening welled up, threatening to let it all out. However, years of training had made Matsuri good at hiding her emotions and she swallowed it down, quickly turning away to hide it. "I see..."

"You do?" Gaara's tone was questioning, almost sounding confused. Matsuri gave him a small nod, still facing away. "Oh, if that's the case..." This time there was pure wonder in her mentor's voice, something Matsuri never had experienced before and dared to say was most uncommon. "For how long?"

"Huh?"

"For how long have you known of this matter?"

"For about..." she paused, thinking back on all the rumors concerning the Kazekage and herself "...four years"

"Some of these rumors them are quite..." he stopped, a shade of pink fluttered on his cheek. "...eh... inappropriate." He regained his calm and remarked with a heavy seriousness: "Especially for someone in my position."

Oh god. She had been right. The rumors about the two of them had only been gossip and wild guesses and accusation but, if these had spread – something they tended to do in a manner of to making a mountain out of a molehill, if would cause great harm to the Kazekage and in turn – to the country itself. Matsuri felt her tears spill over and she could now longer hold back, letting out a quiet sob.

"... What will you do?" The tenderness in his voice struck her

"What?"

"Your decision. What will your answer be?"

"M-my... my answer" Matsuri stuttered. Never before had she ever heard of the convicted being able to decide their own fate. Maybe it was a trick question? Letting the prisoner think they'd gotten away easy only to smack down another more horrifying judgment then originally expected? Was this a test? Was Gaara testing her?

Taking note of her loss for words the Kazekage slowly raised from the ground, reaching out a hand to her as soon he was fully balanced. Matsuri could only look at him – at him, her mentor, her friend...her Gaara. Standing as he did, in the front of the moon, he was glowing. It seemed impossible and unreal but as Matsuri looked up at him, the red of his hair flamed up, radiating a glow of so much warmth as if the last threads of bright and warm sunbeams had stuck to him. Matsuri couldn't find any words. She just looked at him, at his red hair move in a wild yet elegant dance across his pale, perfect face.

"I- I have a say in the matter?" [To Bee: Oh yes, my mighty muttering XD Lol, sorry, not really a commet to you :P I'm just a little tired and giggly :P]

"You always have." A gentle smile that Matsuri never thought possible spread on his face as he bowed closed, extending his hand to her once more. "Even back then you had one. You can chose to reply with either a 'yes' or a 'no'."

"But, but how?" Matsuri's head was spinning. It didn't make any sense. Did he expect her to sentence herself with the simplicity of two of the most common words? "Why am I to chose when you, the Kazekage, are the one to make the final decision?"

"Am I to understand that you leave the nature of your choice up to me to decide?" He looked her in the eyes, asking her if she was agreeing. "In that case I would like you to clean out a shelf in your wardrobe as soon as you get to the apartment. Tomorrow I want you to come by my office at lunch."

"Okay? Why?" Matsuri asked confused and in a bit of a daze as she accepted his hand, starting to get back up on her feet.

"To sign the license. Normally I would be the witness but I am not qualified to do that on my own accord." As he explained the 'obvious' to her he pulled her up the last few inches. His student gave him a distant nod of thanks as she wondered what kind of document she'd have to sign.

"... What would I have to sign?"

"You just let me agree on your behalf to my own proposal of marriage, Matsuri. Was that not what you thought I was doing?" The last part was filled with insecurity, another feeling the kunoichi was not used to seeing in her mentor. Silence filled the air and after a moment, as Matsuri got her head together again, she could actually feel hurt, although well hidden, in his voice as he slowly bent down on one knee to look up at her. "Was I wrong in my assumption? Do you wish to change your answer?"

Maturi's mouth dropped open. Back when they'd just started to know each other she'd had a crush on him, dreaming of this moment, imagining their kids playing among the sand dunes – but it was all a fantasy, a dream that could never be. That was what she had told herself over and over as the weeks went by and became years. It was impossible for her to be with Gaara, it would never happened. The truth of it had never been as clear as after he had become Kazekage and Matsuri had once and for all stuffed away her feelings for him. Or so she had thought. Looking down into the eyes of the man holding her hand firmly in his, her heart melted and a tear appeared and ran down her cheek.

"Matsuri..." His voice shivered and she saw his soft, pale azur eyes dimming as if the spark in them had died out. Carefully he let go of her hand, using the other hand to push himself back up on his feet.

"Yes! I mean no." The outburst took Gaara by surprise and Matsuri hurried to explain herself while pushing him back down onto one knee again, her heart pounding like mad. "No, I don't want to change it. I.. I do want to. Yes! More than anything!"

Then she threw her arms around him, hugging him more tightly then she's ever dreamed she ever could. Shortly after she felt him hug her back, his strong and safe arms holding her, and she knew with all her heart that there was no other place she would ever be than here – in his arms – in the arms of the one she loved.

For a long time they sat still, it was enough just to take the other one in, not wanting to let go in fear of it only being yet another dream. Finally the moment ended and Matsuri loosened her grip and Gaara let go of everything but her hands.

"Gaara?" She asked, her fingers playing gently with his.

"Hmm?"

"Why, why now?" She studied him, and as she did, a little smirk appeared on his face.

"All rumors will be justified when we're married. Don't you agree, soon to be Mrs Kazekage?"

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pinterest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
